


Happy Birthday, Doctor (Julian x Asra x Apprentice)

by raito_kazuko



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raito_kazuko/pseuds/raito_kazuko
Summary: Celebrating Julian's birthday with a /bang/.





	Happy Birthday, Doctor (Julian x Asra x Apprentice)

March 12. Julian's birthday.

I've been mulling over some ideas of how to best celebrate the Julian's birthday for a couple weeks now. He insisted on working today, heavily invested in caring for those in need of his services as Countess Nadia fixed up Vesuvia in wake the plague. I arranged to have flowers sent to his office, Wolfsbane, his favorite. Despite from the weird looks from the florist, I knew he'd love them. Scribbled on the card, "Visit my shop after work -Yours" in flowy cursive. It seemed about time for him to be finishing up at work, so I set to putting on the outfit I bought for the occasion. A red lingerie set with black lace, complete with black lace garters and a black leather choker. Every element of it designed to drive him crazy. I hear him creak open the back door, letting himself in.

"Up here, Jules!" Perched on the bed, waiting for him to swing the door open. Surely by now he had some idea of what I have planned. I hear his heavy boots coming up the stairs, brimming with anticipation. He calls back, "what's for dinner? I'm starv-" He finally pushes the door open, the sight before him stopping him in his tracks. He blushes hard, even his ears and chest flushing red.

"Happy birthday, love" I pad over to him, removing his heavy cloak to press a kiss to one of his favorite spots on his clavicle. "No dinner yet, but I think you'll enjoy what I have in mind more." He melts into my touch, putty in my hands. I lead him by his shirt collar back to the bed. He's quick to remove his shoes, leaving them near the doorway. I lay him on the bed, straddling his hips, his cock already throbbing in his pants.

"Do you like my outfit? I got it for you," I let his hands roam my body, admiring the red lacy set. "Yes, of course, red's a good color on you," he grins through his sentence, biting at my shoulder. I rake my fingers through his hair, snapping his head back to expose his throat to me, ripping off his eye-patch as I go. Leaving marks down his throat and chest, I have him sit up to take off his shirt. Cooling my fingertips with magic, I tease the waistband of his pants. A shiver wrecks his body as he lets out a throaty moan. His eyes meet mine, silently pleading for more.

"Tell me what you want," I whisper in his ear, my fingers catching the clasp of his pants. He pushes his hips into my hand, aching for relief.

" _You,_ please, love, _p-please_ " he's gasping, desperate already, his voice dropping an octave with lust. Usually I'd tease him more, but it's his birthday so I decide to give him what he wants. I make a show of removing his trousers, undoing clasp by clasp rubbing him over as I go. Once they're off, he's already reaching for me, trying to pull me back on top of him. Instead, I kneel between his legs, licking up the underside of his cock. His eyes flutter shut, the moan he lets out is nearly as satisfying to hear as being touched myself. His reaction gives me an idea, and I reach into the bedside table to grab a vial of oil. He watches me grab it, anticipating what's to come. Using the oil to slick my fingers, I slightly push into him with my first finger.

" _Ah_ \- o-oh my god, yes, _please_ " he throws his head back, gripping the sheets when my finger prods the spot inside of him that makes him see stars. Slowly adding another finger takes away his ability to string together a sentence, his back arching, writhing under my touch. The door to the shop opens downstairs, and I smile, knowing there's only one person who could get through the wards I placed on the shop. They had a thing in the past, and I know Julian still wants Asra, so I may have dropped some hints that Asra could stop by to help us _celebrate_ if he wanted.

"Do you want Asra to join us?" Julian has a wild look in his mismatched eyes as he nods to me. "Then call for him," I continue working him with my fingers, gripping his thigh with my other hand.

" _Ah- Asra!_ " he manages to moan out, no doubt peaking the magician's attention downstairs. Julian groans louder when we hear Asra's footsteps on the stairs leading to our shared bedroom. Once Asra opens the door, Julian looks positively debauched; legs spread, my fingers buried inside him up to the second knuckle, pre-cum dripping onto his stomach, his red curls mussed at the back where I grabbed him.

"I seemed to have arrived late" Asra wastes no time getting undressed, but instead of catering to Julian, he begins kissing me. Asra pushes me back to lean on Julian, so I'm resting between them. Once I'm out of breath, he leans up to Julian to lock him in a heated kiss, as well.

"Would you like me to tie you up tonight, Julian?" Asra grips Julian's chin hard, with a cocky smile, forcing them to make eye contact as Julian nods enthusiastically. Asra summons red ropes into his hands, tying intricate knots to trap Julian's hands behind his back, knees bent, ass up, face down into the bed. Clearly they've done this before, Julian knowing exactly which position Asra wants. Watching Asra's deft hands knot the ropes around Julian is a show in itself, his toned arms flexing as he restrains Julian. They're beautiful together, and I find my own hand between my legs as I watch them.

They both look over to me when a moan slips out, just as Asra is finishing tying up Julian. Julian bites his lip and hisses out "Let me watch you both," before Asra climbs over to me.

"This is such a pretty set, but it has to go" Asra says as he undresses me and throws the pieces onto the floor. He spreads my legs for Julian to see, and I notice Julian straining against the ropes. "Isn't she lovely? Wouldn't you like to see her ravished?" Asra teases me with his hand, and Julian with his words. Julian is practically drooling at the sight. " _Please, yes_ -" Julian begs him, eager to be involved once more. All at once, Asra pushes me down onto the bed in a kiss, as he pushes into me. Already worked up from my own hands, he slides in easily.

Breathless moan after moan escapes my lips as he sets the pace, his hands gripping my hips to hold them in place. The sight must be astonishing, because Julian moans like he's getting fucked, too. I can see his clear pre-cum dripping onto the sheets. I pull Asra into a sloppy kiss, him gladly swallowing my screams. I wrap my legs around Asra's waist, the sound of skin on skin intensifying as his hips slam into mine. I can tell Asra is more focused on how we look for Julian, rather than making me finish. This is for him, after all. Even so, Asra is a talented lover. I gasp when he hits a certain spot in me, my legs beginning to shake. Asra notices the change and pulls out of me. He glances over to Julian, who's skin is beginning to rub raw where he's straining against the ropes. 

"You've been so good for us, I think you deserve to cum now." Asra says, repositioning himself on his knees above Julian. The wetness left on Asra's cock from me is enough to let him push inside Julian without resistance, my fingers already having stretched Julian earlier. Julian's mouth gapes open, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Over here, love, let me taste you" Julian voice beckons me to move closer to him, letting him push is face between my legs. The moans Asra is causing wrecking straight through to my core. Even while he's being fucked by Asra, Julian's tongue is exquisite. He swirls his tongue over my clit, making my hips jump and my hand tangle through his hair. Already close to the edge from Asra, it doesn't take long for my body to start shaking again. Julian moaning into me as Asra hits that spot inside him is enough to make me see white. My toes curl as I grip Julian's scalp harder, mewling as they both watch my face contort in pleasure. I'm not sure if Asra gives Julian a break to watch me cum, but when I open my eyes, Asra is pressing kisses into Julian's back and I can tell his thrusts are getting erratic.

" _A-ah, Asra I'm-_ " Julian's face flushes as his eyes screw shut when he cums onto the bed, tears pricking the corners of his eyes from over stimulation. He and Asra finish at the same time, their moans a mixing in the room. Watching them together is like magic. After Julian can catch his breath, Asra and I help each other untie him, gently kissing the red marks where the rope cut his skin. Asra cleans the mess of the sheets, vanishing it with a wave of his hand.

Once Julian can see straight again, he turns to me with a sheepish smile. "Do you mind if we shower?"

I help Julian stand up, his legs still a little shaky. Asra following us into the bathroom, turning the hot water on. I make sure it's the right temperature before letting Julian get in to wet his hair. Asra and I take turns cleaning Julian off, the angry red burns on his skin already vanished from the glowing magic mark on his throat. Asra places small kisses in the crook of Julian's neck as his hands rub sweet smelling soap over his body. We each take turns showering him in kisses, telling him how he good he was, and cleaning a different part of his body. I put on Julian's shirt from the floor, comforted by his scent on the clothes. Julian borrows some of Asra's comfortable lounge pants, Asra electing to stay wrapped in a towel. I let them lounge in bed while I get the cake I made for Julian out of the fridge.

I bring it up, along with three forks. "Happy birthday, my love!" Julian almost gets emotional at the gesture, not used to be cared for like this. After eating his fill of the cake, he dozes off wrapped in Asra's arms, his legs tangled with mine.


End file.
